Grookey
Description Grookey is the grass starter Pokémon in the Pokémon Sword and Pokémon Shield games for the Nintendo Switch. In the DKCU, Grookey is a energetic monkey who types in incorrect English, and goes on adventures with his elite team of Pokémon friends. His curiosity often gets him into many situations but he always has his friends to help him out. Grookey's Team Of Pokémon Friends * Corviknight * Rolycoly * Bulbasaur * Mimikyu * Polteageist * A Grookbot Arcs Grookey and the search for the Adult Sized Krabby Patty After the dragon balls are scattered, Grookey gets a sudden craving for an adult sized krabby patty, which he has never tried before. He goes on an adventure to retrieve the scattered dragon balls again with help from Morgana, and later Ridley. Ridley joins them to retrieve the last ball from the powerful Kyurem. Although they do retrieve the final ball, Ridley is killed by one of Kyurem's fatal ice attacks. Finally, Grookey gets what he wanted from Shenron and he finally satisfies his cravings. Grookey gets into a gang fight Grookey receives marijuana and is told to smoke it. After he does, he gets high but is immediately knocked out, and wakes up in a cave with his friends. A Simisear member of "The Simigang" is keeping him and Genesect in the cave while a battle goes on outside with Zekrom and the other Simigang members. When Grookey attempts to leave, the Simisear kills Genesect with a fire attack. The Simisear is then knocked out by Poliwrath, and Grookey is finally able to reunite with his best friend. When the batlte is over, Grookey decides to finally leave Unova, and go back to his home region of Galar. On the way back they make a stop at Kalos where Grookey gets a croissant, and Slurpuff is added to Grookey's team. Grookey: Wrath of Ghetsis Poliwrath and Zekrom, who were on an adventure of their own, were returning from working out at a fitness center but were then kidnapped by members of Team Plasma. Grookey finds out about it on Poliwrath’s twitter and gets Corviknight, Bellsprout, and Drednaw. He also tries to get Gible but he isn’t there when he calls. They find Yamper and Rolycoly and then find out Ghetsis has hacked Poliwrath’s twitter. Figuring out that Team Plasma is in Unova, they go there to find Poliwrath and Zekrom’s wherabouts. Arriving at Unova they check the sewers of Castelia City and fight members of Team Plasma, then encounter and beat Simisage and his group of underleveled Pokemon. They then find N while wandering around Unova, who helps Grookey remember where the legendary Kyurem might be, which might be where Ghetsis is, and with that they head for the Giant Chasm. On the way there they fight another grunt, and have a brief encounter with Team Plasma’s Zinzolin. When they reach the Giant Chasm they meet N again and his Reshiram, and fight the Shadow Triad, who have Poliwrath who is brainwashed by them. The team is powerless against Poliwrath and Grookey can only stop him by knocking him unconscious. When they head inside they are too late, N and Ghetsis have already fought and Kyurem and Zekrom are about to fuse with the DNA Splicers. They become Kyurem Black and the final battle begins. Bellsprout fights Ghetsis’ Toxicroak, Yamper fights his Eelektross, Drednaw fights his Seismitoa, and Corviknight and Rolycoly fight his Hydreigon, while Grookey and Reshiram try and take down Kyurem Black. All seems hopeless when Kyurem Black beats both of them, but Gible comes to aid both of them, but is ultimately freezed by the beast. Then Poliwrath comes back, recovered from the brainwashing, he stops Kyurem Black from ending Grookey, and delivers a punch so strong the ground opens up beneath both of them. Kyurem Black falls into the pit below, and although Poliwrath thinks he has won, is shocked to a crisp by Kyurem Black flying up from the pit. Poliwrath uses the rest of his energy to take Kyurem Black down with him. Which is when suddenly Kyurem Black uses a Dragon Pulse on the ceiling of the chasm, sending rocks down on both of them, and sending them into the pit. In Ghetsis’ rage he goes to attack Grookey, but when he does, Grookey becomes controlled by Sun Wukong who has been living inside of his mind. Grookey’s eyes light up and begins speaking in perfect english, and when Ghetsis goes to hit him, Grookey punches him multiple times, and sends him straight into the pit, ending the battle right then and there. After the long battle, N thanks Grookey and his friends and flies away on Reshiram. Grookey, who is still Wukong, tells his team that he will be parting ways for a short bit and that there is some business he must attend to, but he will be back. Grookey flies away on a cloud, and heads to stop Kaiju Kong in Cyberstorm. History in Other Arcs Grookey first arrived to the DKCU during the Kongfinity War arc. Kongfinity War While half of the DK parody accounts were wiped out by King K. Rool's snap, Grookey was trapped in the world of Minecraft trying to escape Herobrine. King Boo came to rescue Grookey but by the time King Boo made it, Grookey had defeated Herobrine. Grookey and King Boo formed a friendship, and it was the first friendship he had made with another character in the DKCU. While shopping at a local Tesco, Grookey and King Boo found Grookey's best friend, Poliwrath, and King Boo then leaves to return home. Grookey and Poliwrath then embark on an adventure to the Unova region. Where they befriend Genesect on a ship. The ship crashes into N's Castle where Grookey's team then fights and catches Zekrom but at the cost of Poliwrath's life. Grookey and his new team find a dragon ball and give it to Shaggy, which leads Grookey into joining the DKCU. Grookey joins Shaggy in summoning the almighty Shenron to resurrect the wiped out parody accounts and end King K. Rool's tyranny. Grookey encounters Lancer and tries to prevent him from stopping Shaggy. However, everything goes according to plan and the parody accounts are brought back and King K. Rool looses his infinity stones. Kongspace Emissary Grookey and his team are called in as backup to fend off Tabuu's Metal Head army, after the original Metal Head splits into two separate consciousnesses (B and R) when they first get involved with Kongspace Emissary. When Metal Head B gets trophied by Tabuu with help from Metal Head R. Grookey, filled with frustration over the loss of Metal Head B, clobbers R into the ground and leaves. Grookey decides to help Samus in retrieving a Super Crown. They search Kanto with aid from Boomerwrath, Poliwrath's father. During their quest through Kanto, Grookey is almost eaten by a creepypasta monster called Buried Alive in Pokémon Tower and while unconscious, discovers the chinese monkey god named Sun Wukong living in his mind. When Grookey recovers, the monster is gone. When they make it back to Samus' gunship after not finding anything, they find the crown sucking the life energy out of a Butterfree. The crown then transforms into a butterfly-like alien and Samus orders Grookey's team to help fight it. When it was supposedly defeated, Samus and Zekrom prepare to make a flight to Johto until Grookey figures out that Slurpuff has been consumed by the crown now too. The crown comes back and almost wipes out Grookey's team with a powerful Dazzling Gleam but then Samus protects his team from another attack. With Samus turned into a trophy from the attack, and Slurpuff being dead, Grookey rages out against the crown and defeats it once and for all. The team with a trophied Samus make their way to meet up with Donkey Kong but then befriend a Bulbasaur Grookey met while in Kanto. While flying in the sky, the team is sucked in by a subspace void, and into Subspace. While venturing through Subspace they manage to bring back Samus and Metal Head B after fighting with their trophy clones. Samus and Grookey wander around until they found Tabuu's residence. Grookey takes a trophifying blast that was meant for Donkey Kong and becomes trophied, then Poliwrath and the rest of the team retreating. Poliwrath takes over Grookey's twitter account for the time being, but they soon venture back into subspace and encounter Grookey's trophy clone. It is a long and tough battle and the clone is proving to be a surprisingly godlike threat. The clone eventually falls asleep to Poliwrath’s hypnosis and is killed to finally bring back the real Grookey. Grookey and his team travel to Tabuu’s quarters where they find the last remaining Primid, and meet up with Samus, Krochead, and Krusha. They all team up to defeat a giant dimensional rat and then portal back to assist Shaggy in the final fight with Tabuu. Multiple other parody accounts join the battle against Tabuu’s full scale Metal Head army, which is when Grookey meets up with Lancer and some of Grookey’s friends from Jungle Thick, Baboon Jomes and Wood Ape. The four team up to take out a majority of Tabuu‘s army. One of the people to come through the portals into Subspace is Team Plasma’s Leader, Ghetsis. Ghetsis tecognizes Grookey and Poliwrath from destroying a ship called the Plasma Frigate and catching Zekrom, which Ghetsis was planning to do. Grookey and the team have a battle with Ghetsis‘ Hydreigon, Cofagrigus, and Bouffalant. After Ghetsis’ team gets defeated, Ghetsis exists into a portal, vowing to come back. Soon after Grookey meets with a Corviknight and decides to team up with him. Tabuu returns to the battlefield after his Metal Head army is completely wiped out and soon encounters Grookey‘s team. Tabuu begins to knock out everyone on the team one by one. In a last resort effort, Grookey and Corviknight initiate a double team on Tabuu but then are defeated before Grookey can pull out his ultimate attack. When Tabuu is finally defeated by the DKCU with help from Jungle Thick, Grookey and the team return home. Grookey decides to start fresh with his team in Galar. Grookey settles down in a treehouse his team helped to build feeling finally safe and sound. King K. Ragnakrok Grookey is suddenly warped to a colosseum run by an evil, retired Reggie Fils Amie. Grookey is given steroids, and with his strength, becomes the champion of the colosseum. When King K. Rool arrive he gets into a battle with Grookey, ending in Grookey’s victory with Reggie’s cheating methods. After the battle Grookey contemplates going back home, but with persuasions from K. Rool, he helps to break King K. Rool out with Lil’ T and Luigi. During a fight to get back home, Grookey is blasted into the sky, pushing him into a wormhole leading home. With one last assistance from Reginald, Grookey makes it back home. Which leads right into the events of Grookey‘s biggest arc, Wrath of Ghetsis. Cyberstorm After the events of Wrath of Ghetsis, Grookey briefly parts ways with his team to go fight Robo Kong, who has transformed into Kaiju Kong in New York City. There he uses the powers of Sun Wukong, an ancient chinese god known as the Monkey King, who has been living inside Grookey’s mind since the very beginning, and is responsible for Grookey‘s random outbursts in power. Grookey uses the god’s ability to transform into 72 different creatures (in this case other parodies and video game characters) in the fight against Robo Kong and when Robo Kong is finally defeated, and Grookey begins to fall asleep. Gallery Treehouse in galar.jpeg|Grookey's Treehouse in Galar Krabby patty.jpeg|Grookey recieving the adult sized Krabby Patty from Shenron 83D4F055-F2AF-4644-B69A-8C6A27F72FE6.jpeg|Grookey in his subconscious 6695591A-A399-4C13-BD84-0B6C40277820.jpeg A7CA1C69-D644-497B-8137-4861AF012D97.jpeg Grookey team with other friends.jpeg|Grookey with his friends when they all went to Tabuu's room|link=Tabuu 2BE23B32-02B3-4E8D-9FB6-BB057277F641.jpeg 01465890-DA95-4B74-976C-11F4E0E258DE.jpeg|Grookey on Squidward Chat 541EE305-58B6-4B3E-9961-EDF8F1BF3D5F.jpeg C5A220F8-65B4-456E-BBE9-41503A5D6FA8.jpeg Buff grookey.png|Grookey on steroids Trivia * DKCU stands for “donky kogn cinamatic univers” and you get to thank Grookey for the name idea. * Although the account was made in June 2018, Grookey's account didn't truly start until March 7th, 2019. * Grookey can dynamax without the need of a dynamax band or trainer. * Grookey says he has a mother, but it is unclear who she is and where his family is, but there is a picture of a Ditto in Grookey’s room, which might be a parent * Grookey is a DKCU member but is also affiliated with Milk Ape and the Jungle Thick and sometimes goes there to hang out and relax. * Grookey is a good friend of Yung Venuz, who is very cool. Category:Main Characters Category:DKCU Members Category:Jungle Thick Members Category:Pokemon